


Space They Cannot Touch

by QueenofEden



Series: Fluff & Intimacy Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofEden/pseuds/QueenofEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympia wakes slowly from a dreamless sleep, warm and content in a soft bed for the first time in – Maker she has no idea how long. It’s an odd sensation, too used to being jerked awake by nightmares or the nudge of someone’s boot calling her to take watch. Beside her, Leliana makes a small sound in her sleep, presses back against her a little more, and an inexplicable, fluttery feeling spreads through Olympia’s chest.</p>
<p>Leliana is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space They Cannot Touch

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: morning sex, leliana/olympia cousland (my warden)
> 
> takes place in an established, slightly canon divergent universe in which both my warden (olympia), and my friend's warden (rhoswen mahariel) exist simultaneously and, in this case, visit skyhold during the in-game events as a blatant excuse for me to write shmoopy reunion shit

Olympia wakes slowly from a dreamless sleep, warm and content in a soft bed for the first time in – Maker she has no idea how long. It’s an odd sensation, too used to being jerked awake by nightmares or the nudge of someone’s boot calling her to take watch. Beside her, Leliana makes a small sound in her sleep, presses back against her a little more, and an inexplicable, fluttery feeling spreads through Olympia’s chest.

Leliana is here.

Arriving at Skyhold the night before is a blur of emotion in Olympia’s mind, too much anxious anticipation followed by desperate, grasping hugs and tear dampened kisses while strangers stared on in confusion. They had all retired late, with lingering hugs between old friends and promises of discussions and answered questions in the morning, but eventually – finally – they’d found themselves alone.

They’d undressed each other quickly, in between desperate kisses, eager just to feel skin against skin again. They hadn’t even made love, just spent the rest of the night pressed against each other, revisiting old freckles and scars – memorizing new ones with fingers and lips until neither of them could fight off sleep any longer.

Leliana wakes moments later, the even rise and fall of her breath stuttering as her body tenses in Olympia’s arms. She rolls to face her, mind still obviously muddled and groggy, but trying desperately to work its way to alertness. Olympia lays perfectly still, giving her time; she’s no stranger to waking up disoriented, not sure of what’s real and what’s not after all. When Leliana reaches out with one hand and gently touches her cheek, she smiles and brings her hand up to wrap lightly around Leliana’s wrist, holding her there.

“Olympia?” she breathes, and even though her voice is still raspy with disuse and sleep, Olympia thinks it may be the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard. She replies by pulling Leliana’s hand to her lips and placing a kiss in the center of her palm. Leliana’s fingers immediately curl around it, like it’s something tangible and precious, something she can keep and hold forever.

“Then last night truly did happen?” Leliana continues, eyes never once leaving her face, like she fears if she were to look away, or blink for a second too long, Olympia would simply vanish. “I thought maybe– The Fade can be so cruel sometimes.”

“I promise, I’m really here.” Olympia says, and Leliana leans in to kiss her – just the barest brush of lips against lips – but it sends Olympia’s heart thumping wildly in her ribcage. The kiss had brought them closer together, close enough that Olympia can feel the press of Leliana’s breasts against hers every time they breathe in tandem. It’s maddening now in a way it hadn’t been the night before. The night before had been too much; too much distraction, emotion, relief at finally being able to touch and hold and feel the other’s heartbeat for themselves, to see the other alive with their own two eyes. Sex had been the farthest thing from Olympia’s mind then. Now though–

As if reading her mind, Leliana kisses her again, once on the mouth, then again on her cheek, then dozens of small, hot little kisses peppered across her jaw, her neck, her collarbone that leave Olympia keening and clutching at her shoulders.

“I love you.” she says on impulse at the exact moment Leliana also whispers,

“Je t’aime.”

They both laugh at having spoken at the same time, both still a little breathless from kissing. Olympia props herself up on one arm, and looks down. No one should look so beautiful just minutes after waking, she thinks, It’s completely unfair. Leliana’s hair is spread in a disarray behind her, a faint crease from the pillow still visible across her cheek, blue eyes staring back at her with enough heat behind them to burn her up from the inside like mage fire. A shiver runs the length of her spine; sparks a hot pool of desire deep in her belly.

“Leliana please can I-”

“Yes.” she says, cutting her off with a finger to her lips before settling back farther into the pillows. “Yes.”

Olympia groans in relief, drops a quick kiss to the hollow of Leliana’s throat before moving downwards towards her breasts. She cups one of them in the palm of her hand, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger while she covers the other with her mouth. Leliana hisses, arches her back up into it, and Olympia smiles around her. Good to know some things hadn’t changed.

She takes her time there, moving back and forth from one breast to the other, letting Leliana writhe and gasp underneath her until finally Leliana’s hands find her face, pulling her up to look her in the eye. She’s flushed all the way down to her collarbone, nearly as red as her hair, and her lips are raw from where she’d clearly been biting them.

“It’s not nice to tease a lady.” she says, panting lightly. Olympia rolls her eyes.

“I learned from the best, you know.”

Leliana pouts, tweaks Olympia’s ear a little in retaliation, but lets her go. Olympia places a sweet, apologetic kiss on her sternum, then one beneath it, and again all the way down to her navel where she stops again to dip her tongue.

“Olympia – ” she warns, but Olympia’s already moving, nipping and kissing at the skin over Leliana’s hipbones before adjusting, making room for herself in the space between Leliana’s legs, one knee hooked over her shoulder. While there she indulges, latches her mouth to the soft skin at the inside of her thigh and sucks a mark.

“Olympia –” Leliana growls, digging her heel into her back and canting her hips forward. Olympia just laughs, licking over the mark she’d left and moves to give her a matching one on the other thigh.

“Good things come to those who wait, right? Didn’t you always used to tell me that?”

Leliana groans in frustration, thumps her head back into the pillows, looking resigned. Which is exactly why Olympia picks that moment to surge forward and press her tongue to her clit.

Leliana’s whole body jerks under her with a gasp, hands flying up to tangle in Olympia’s hair, holding her there with an iron grip. This is fine by Olympia because there is nowhere she would rather be. If the Maker were to strike her down right this moment, she could go to his side happy with Leliana’s taste on her tongue and her whimpers in her ears. She hums her content into Leliana’s flesh, drawing a whole new set of sounds out of her.

The fingers gripping her hair eventually relax a bit, giving her the slack to move her head lower and lave over Leliana’s entrance, dipping her tongue as deep inside as she can manage. Leliana’s hips stutter wildly, enough that Olympia puts a hand out to hold her still. One of the hands abandons her hair, and grasps at that instead, squeezing it desperately. Olympia raises her eyes, pulls back enough to watch Leliana try to catch her breath to speak. If she thought she’d been flushed and beautiful before, she was radiant now – a light sheen of sweat over her whole body, pupils blown so wide with arousal the blue was nearly lost entirely.

“Y-your fingers.” she says, finally finding her voice. “I want-”

Leliana cuts herself off with a moan, two of Olympia’s fingers already slipping easily inside her. Olympia crooks them, muscle memory telling her exactly where to press, how to move to make Leliana gasp and clamp down around her hand, shuddering with the force of her climax. Olympia’s mouth finds her clit again, working over it with tongue and lips until the first orgasm builds into a second. Eventually the hand still locked in her hair pulls her away. Olympia licks her lips, nuzzles into the soft flesh of Leliana’s stomach, reveling in the way the muscles twitch with aftershocks beneath her cheek. Above her Leliana makes a quiet noise and tugs on the hand still tangled in her own until Olympia meets her gaze.

“Come here.” she whispers, and Olympia crawls her way back up Leliana’s body. She expects a kiss, but Leliana keeps pulling, letting go of her hand in favor of tugging on her hips and scooting herself down the bed until Olympia is straddling her chest.

Olympia exhales, trembling slightly, the realization of what Leliana intends to do dawning on her just as Leliana’s mouth makes contact. She chokes out a curse, hands scrabbling at the headboard for leverage while Leliana’s experienced tongue makes short work of her not once, not twice, but three times, because of course she’s never been above a challenge. Olympia feels boneless, wrung dry, by the time Leliana finally relents and helps her roll back onto the mattress. When they kiss she can taste herself, wonders if Leliana can too. The thought makes her stomach do somersaults.

When Leliana settles back down beside her, Olympia tucks herself into her side, tangling their legs together beneath the heavy down comforter. Leliana’s hand finds its way into her hair again, lightly stroking and scratching instead of pulling this time. She feels at peace with the beat of Leliana’s heart in her ear – the seemingly ever present restlessness inside her chest quieted for the moment.

“I’ve missed this.” she says meekly, breaking the silence. “I’ve missed you.”

Leliana’s arm tightens around her, the fingers in her hair missing a beat before resuming their comforting rhythm.

“I’ve missed you as well.” she whispers, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head.

There’s more Olympia wants to say, years of things built up that seem to churn and expand in her chest but get stuck in her throat. She tries, hopes Leliana doesn’t notice how many times she swallows thickly in preparation for words that wont come. Eventually, when the pressure building inside her is too much to bear, she manages to choke out:

“I’m sorry.”

Leliana exhales, a worried knit forming between her brows that, though Olympia can’t see it, she knows is there. Before she can voice a reply, Olympia presses on.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I wasn’t – I’m sorry for being so selfish and angry and for not understanding, and I’m sorry I didn’t write more, and I-” she draws a shuddering breath, buries her face into Leliana’s neck. Suddenly she can’t bear to look at her. “I should have been there after the conclave, before even – we knew the Inquisition was looking for us but… and then after word reached us of Haven and I thought you might be- I was so sure that you’d –”

She can’t say it out loud, can’t make herself say the words. Leliana doesn’t force her, just shifts them so that they’re sitting up, so that she can take her face in her hands once more. Olympia feels the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, wants to blink them back and away – she’s cried too much as of late – but Leliana’s thumb brushes her cheek sweetly and they fall, heedless of her wishes.

“There were so many times I wanted to call it all off,” she says, voice still thick with emotion. “to come back to you. I should have – ”

Leliana pulls her closer, shushing her like one would a child.

“Look at me. No, no look at me. When you wrote me of yours and Rhoswen’s plan I thought it foolish at first. It was a happy dream but – the Inquisition needed you. I needed you. But so much has happened since then, things have changed. You’re so close to your goal, I can feel it. I have such faith in you that sometimes the thought is all that keeps me going.”

“But – ”

“Everything you have done has been for the both of us, I know that. Just as I have tried my best here, doing what I can to help keep the world from falling apart.” She smiles then, a sweetly and little shyly. It’s achingly familiar, a ghost of the Leliana she’d met a lifetime ago in a small village tavern. “The Maker set us on these paths, brought us together and then took us apart for reasons we may not yet understand, but there are no apologies necessary, my love. Not in this. We will see this through as we always have, and then all this pain will be a distant memory.”

Olympia releases a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. It rattles wetly in her chest. The hands on her face slip downwards, first to her shoulders, then down her arms to rest easily in her own. She takes them more firmly, thumbing the golden band on Leliana’s finger that matches her own.

“You truly believe that? That The Maker will see us back together again after everything he’s put us through?” she asks. Leliana stills, almost imperceptibly, for just a moment before squeezing her hands.

“I have to.” she replies, resolute.

Olympia lets a faint smile touch her lips. The plea she had impressed upon the Inquisitor in her letter had been genuine. I beg you, if she is faltering, help her find her way back into the light. She’s glad to see it did not go unheeded.

“And this Inquisitor,” she says, staring down at their joined hands. “this Herald of Andraste. You trust her as well, to fix all this? As much as you believe Rhoswen and I capable of our task?”

“I do.” Not even a breath of hesitation this time. This Inquisitor Lavellan must be a remarkable woman indeed.

“Good.” Olympia says with a small nod. “Then I do as well. I’d like for there to be a world to come back and grow old with you in, after all.” She tries for levity, but her voice very nearly cracks at the end. Leliana smiles at her anyway.

“I promised you a life of adventuring didn’t I? Wandering the world, seeking our fortunes, and the like until the end of our days?” Leliana says. Her words tug at a memory, Olympia feels it ache in her chest.

She shakes her head though. “I think I’ll have had my fill of adventuring after this is through.”

Leliana’s laugh is bright like bells. “Then what would you suggest?”

Olympia thinks for a moment, lacing their fingers together.

“A small house in Denerim maybe, to be close to Rhoswen and Alistair? Or a cottage near the coast, with a small garden where we’ll grow roses, and enough room for just the two of us, your nugs, and my dogs.”

Leliana cocks her head with interest. “You’ve thought about this.” a statement, not a question. Olympia shrugs with one shoulder. “The former Left Hand of the Divine and The Hero of Ferelden playing homemaker.” she continues, considering the words, seeming to roll them in her mouth as though they were this season's newest wines.

“It was only an idea.” Olympia says, a little defensively, but Leliana pulls her in and places a kiss on the tip of her nose, adjusting them in the process to they sit back to front, their hands intertwined across Olympia’s stomach.

“It sounds perfect.” she insists, breath puffing against Olympia’s ear, making her shiver a little in response. Warmth blooms bright in her chest, like the imaginary roses.

Silent minutes pass, and Olympia can feel drowsiness trying to take hold of her again, cocooned as she is in the safety of Leliana’s arms. “We shouldn’t get too comfortable. Everyone is probably wide awake already and wondering where we are.” she says, shaking herself awake with words. Leliana hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t make any motion to move.

“Come on, you’re one of her advisors aren’t you?” Olympia tries again, “We did promise a proper meeting would happen today, shouldn’t you be there to advise it?”

A noncommittal noise. A nearly imperceptible tightening of arms around her waist. These are the only responses she gets until:

“How long can you stay?”

Olympia thinks. “No longer than tonight.” she decides, frowning. “Even that may be pushing it. Although, I’m sure – the others will understand.”

“Then we have at least a few more minutes to spare, no?” Leliana asks, accompanied by a kiss to the sensitive spot at the base of Olympia’s neck; an unfair move.

“Yes.” she concedes, though it’s not much of a concession at all. “Yes, I suppose we do.”


End file.
